headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ron Evers
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Cyborg Ronald Evers | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Harlem, New York City, New York | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Tales of the New Teen Titans'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Ronald "Ron" Evers is a fictional terrorist and spiritual leader featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He is part of both the Pre-Crisis Earth-One continuity as well as the Post-Crisis era of DC publishing. He first appeared in ''Tales of the New Teen Titans'' #1 in June, 1982. He also appeared in the ''DC Special: Cyborg'' limited series in 2008. Biography Ron Evers grew up in the slums of New York City. Even as a child, Ron realized that sometimes people had to do amoral, even illegal things just in order to survive. While still very young, Ron befriended a younger boy named Vic Stone. Vic followed Ron wherever they went and the two remained friends well into their teenage years. As Ron grew older, his upbringing steered him towards a life of crime. When a laboratory accident forced Victor Stone's father Silas to turn him into a cyborg, Ron began investigating the incident. He learned that Silas Stone's employers S.T.A.R. Labs had begun farming out Stone's cybernetic technology to military contracts. One evening, Ron decided to voice his anger by planting a bomb at S.T.A.R. Labs. Although Victor Stone suffered PTS syndrome from his conversion, he still could not allow Ron to continue with his plan. The two fought one another and Evers fell from the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs, seemingly to his death. Victor Stone (later known as Cyborg) hurled the bomb into the air where it exploded harmlessly. Tales of the New Teen Titans #1 Technicians from S.T.A.R. Labs found Ron Evers body and were able to save his life. Under the guidance of robotics engineers Elias Orr and a scientist named Deshaun, they succeeded in transforming Evers into a Cyborg just like Vic Stone. Unlike Vic however, Ron Evers was now the property of S.T.A.R. Labs and became the very thing he sought to destroy - an instrument for the U.S. military apparatus. Orr put Evers abilities to use in the field, and he served with a military unit in the Middle East. He later returned to the United States, but was determined to avenge himself against those who created him. Unable to strike back against Elias Orr, Evers began conducting hit and run raids against various S.T.A.R. Labs buildings in search of Deshaun. This path of destruction brought him into conflict with two teams of Titans and a second battle with his former friend Vic Stone. By the end of this conflict, Vic forcibly removed Ron's cybernetic implants, rendering him powerless. DC Special: Cyborg #6 Following this event, Evers seemingly had a moment of clarity and turned towards spirituality. He became a minister of a radical Harlem-based religious organization known as the First Church of Anti-Technocracy. Denouncing all forms of technological advancement, Evers petitioned his followers to excise all modern technology from their lifestyles. At this time, he had another encounter with Cyborg and confessed that their last battle against one another saved not only his life, but his soul. He pleaded with Vic to give up his dependency on technological enhancements so that he too might be saved. Titans, Volume 2 #14 Powers * Cybernetic enhancement: As a Cyborg, Ron Evers has enhanced physical attributes and a variety of on-board systems including weaponry. :* Enhanced durability :* Enhanced stamina :* Enhanced strength: Prior to his cybernetic upgrades, Ron Evers possessed the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engaged in moderate, regular exercise. His cybernetic enhancements increased his strength level several times over. Notes & Trivia * rez}} * Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:Cult leaders Category:Terrorists